Sugar and Spice
by Her sister's keeper
Summary: (Sequel to Bitter and Sweet). Kylo/Ben is nervous about his first date with Rey, and wants everything perfect. Rey just wants him to relax and be himself. Basically pure fluff.
"You don't have to do this." Ben was looking up at Poe, face desperate as he watched his coworker attempt to string lights across the café. "If you're going to make such a big deal, I'd almost rather you not." Poe waved off his friend's pleas, his stepstool tipping this way and that as he leaned. "It's fine, Ben! I mean, it's the least I can do since I was swiping your cups."

"Yeah, yeah." The taller barista ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He knew that he didn't have to be nervous, that the date would go fine. Still, he didn't like how extravagant the plan had gotten once he had told Poe. Yes, it was his first date with Rey, and yes, he wanted it to go amazing, but he felt that Poe was going overboard. Like, "swan carved out of ice for the hell of it Ben sighed again, suddenly patting himself down as he heard his phone buzz.

"Hello?" He heard Rey burst into giggles on the other end, and instantly his smile broadened. "Well, hey there, stranger. You ready for our date tonight?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" "Well, Finn was saying that Poe was going above and beyond his duty…" Ben groaned in frustration, the sound making Rey giggle again. "Yeah, I thought so. Look outside."

One glance at the window and he was waving back at Finn and Rey. One beckoning wave of Rey's finger and Ben was making his way out into the August air, telling Poe he'd be back soon. But then he saw the motorcycle, and Rey's mischievous grin, and he knew he wouldn't be back at the café until the next day. He turned to look at Finn, who nodded at him and grinned. "Don't worry. I'll distract him. Have fun, kids."

As the café door's bell twinkled with Finn, the pair turned to look at each other. The sky was just beginning pink with the sunset, and Ben wished that he could paint this moment, just so he could get the detail of Rey playing with the extra helmet's chin strap just right, just so his memory of this night would do her justice. She looked up at him, almost shyly, and jerked her head, motioning him to join her on the bike.

She was warm as he looped his arms around her waist, and she was trying not to laugh at the size difference, how hunched he was around her. Still, she revved the engine, almost tempted to turn around and look at him when she took off, but she didn't. She wanted to be surprised.

Inside the café, Poe was spitting his swig of latte out when he saw his coworker take off on the motorbike, and Finn was trying hard not to piss himself from laughter. He patted his boyfriend's back, handed him a few napkins. "Look at the bright side—you set up our date night perfectly." Poe sighed before smiling, shaking his head. "I hope they have a good time."

Ben wasn't sure if he was exhilarated or scared shitless as Rey guided them through the streets almost too fast. All he knew was that he was on the back of a motorcycle with easily the most beautiful girl he had ever met, and that she smelled like cinnamon sugar toast, and that he hoped that he wasn't sweating through his dress shirt because it was his good luck shirt and he just wanted to be cool for her.

Rey was stealing glances at her date, and she couldn't believe her luck. At the start of the summer, she had thought Ben was adorable—still did. She would have never imagined that the shy boy would have let her get away with nicknaming him after a Star Wars villain, that he wouldn't think it was immature of her—but here they were, on a date, and she wasn't sure if it was adrenaline or giddiness making her fingers and toes tingle as he leaned into her and held her tighter. She felt breathless, and she was so grateful that their stop was just ahead.

He let out a breath he had been holding since they rounded that very sharp corner as she gently braked, coming fully to a stop. It took him a moment to make out the swings and the jungle gym, but he could feel her nervous eyes on him. "Is this okay? I don't know what your original plan was, but I figured that you would want it lowkey and so I figured…" She gestured around her, at the empty park. Ben smiled at her, wondered if she could see it through the helmet. He dismounted the bike, nodding frantically, not sure if he could speak. He just wanted her not to feel silly, or sorry.

The helmets came off—Rey's hair disheveled, Ben's somehow just as nice as when he put it on—and Rey wondered why she was shaking when she went to retrieve the cooler she had stashed earlier in one of the many Rent-a-Lockers the park had. She forgot that Ben was following her, jumping when he asked, "Are you cold? Do you need help?" She could have melted there in his concerned voice, glancing back at him, his brown eyes warm in the dimming light. She laughed, feeling her cheeks darken as she mumbled, "I'm just nervous."

"You…are nervous?" She bit her lip and nodded, a bit surprised when he started chuckling. "Oh thank god…thank god." Rey watched him almost dance, excited and flustered as he gestured at himself. "I'm nervous too. Oh my god, Rey, you make me nervous." His hands were in his hair, running through the strands nervously as he rambled, self-conscious.

"I think you're great. You're so smart and so beautiful and I…I didn't expect you to want to go out with me. But you do, and you're here and…I really want this night to be perfect, especially for you. I'm sorry that Poe took over—I usually like planning out the first date myself but…" His hands were going crazy in his nervousness, and he almost didn't notice Rey slipping her hands in his, almost didn't notice how wide her smile was.

He was sure that he was going to say something more, but suddenly, there was a tug at his collar. Ben glanced down at his date, going silent at her smile. "You're adorable, you know that, right?" Rey didn't give him a chance to answer, rising to her tiptoes to kiss him. He shivered when their lips brushed, and she giggled into the kiss. The laugh faded into a gasp as the lanky barista, now boyfriend, deepened the kiss, surprising the customer-turned-girlfriend, but thrilling her all the same. Their breaths were shuddering pants when he pulled away finally, kissing her forehead before stepping back. Now it was Rey who was speechless for a moment or two, but still the smile remained.

"We should probably grab that picnic…The cooler is still in the locker." Ben hummed at her, taking her hand to kiss it. "Lead the way."

Later, while he watched her try to catch fireflies, Ben decided that he would have to pull out the stops for their next date. From the glow on Rey's face, he knew that he may never be able to top this night, but he was okay with that. As long as he could stay the sugar to her spice, he was content. He leaned back with a smile, already planning what to write on his girlfriend's next cup of coffee.


End file.
